Michigan Meeting
Meet Michigan at Oak in SoHo |level = Level 17 |location = Oak, SoHo |rewards = +140, +70 |previous = All Wet |following = Treasure Hunt Part One }}After finding a piece of a treasure map during a photoshoot in Bora Bora, you get a call from Michigan Smith, who urges you to meet him to discuss the map. Travel to at Oak in SoHo and talk to Michigan Smith to begin the goal. Michigan introduces you to Margaret Dupree, the head curator of The New York Museum of Classical History, and explains that the museum has tasked him with finding treasure of The Golden Monkey of Papeete. Many believed the treasure to be just a legend, but the map you found during the shoot tells a different story. Michigan wants to find the treasure so that it can be studied in the museum, but he's not the only one after the treasure. Regardless of if you're reluctant to share the map or not, Michigan eventually persuades you, and together, you read the first clue. This unlocks the next goal, Treasure Hunt Part One. Dialogue Before the meeting= |-| Meeting Michigan= '''2 (Shake hands.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' And, ah, well, you look even nicer in person than in pictures. '''2 This is Margaret Dupree, head curator of The New York Museum of Classical History. |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Thank you. '''2 Nice to meet you. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = This is Margaret Dupree, head curator of The New York Museum of Classical History. |Your Dialogue #3 = Nice to meet you. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Thank you so much for meeting with us. We're in grave need of help. |Your Dialogue #4 = Really? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = She's right. And I'm sure you'll want to know why. |Your Dialogue #5 = I do! |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = I'll get straight to it, then. Ever hear of The Golden Monkey of Papatee? |Your Dialogue #6 = A''' No. '''B The what...? |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = A''' & '''B It's a priceless treasure and for many years it was thought to be just a legend. But recently, after some deep sea fisherman discovered a sunken ship, it has come to light that the treasure might actually be real. And I, Michigan Smith, explorer, adventurer, appraiser and professor, have been hired by the museum to track down and find that treasure. |Your Dialogue #7 = Wow. |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = Wow, indeed! and I was hot on the trail too, which led me straight to Bora Bora... |Your Dialogue #8 = Oh. |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = Oh, indeed! And, if my research is correct, and I think it is, there should have been a treasure map among the ruins of that sunken ship, in the exact spot where your photo shoot was. |Your Dialogue #9 = Interesting. |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = Yes, interesting... |Character #11 = |Dialogue #11 = Indeed! And it's critical that we find the treasure before some other, more nefarious types do. For the greater good. |Your Dialogue #11 = 1''' Nefarious types? '''2 Greater good? |Character #12 = |Dialogue #12 = 1''' Well, Mr. Smith can tell you more about that. '''2 Yes, we fear if it falls into the wrong hands it will be sold on the black market instead of kept in care of the museum and studied as it should be. This treasure could teach us so much, but if it's kept in a private collection we might never know the secrets it contains. |Your Dialogue #12 = 1''' & '''2 I see. |Character #13 = |Dialogue #13 = Most importantly, we need to act fast! My arch-nemesis, Vivian Vandermeer, is hot on the trail of the same treasure. And who knows what evil plan this is a piece of. |Your Dialogue #13 = Oh. |Character #14 = |Dialogue #14 = So, now, can you help us? Did you find a piece of the treasure map? |Your Dialogue #14 = 1''' Not sure. '''2 I did! |Character #15 = |Dialogue #15 = 1''' Please, it's for the greater good. And who knows, we might even have a rippling adventure while we're at it. Especially seeing as how rippling adventures are my speciality. '''2 Fantastic. Now let's take a look. What does that say? 'A fishing village on a peninsula, and look for the canary!' Any idea what that could mean? |Your Dialogue #15 = 1''' Okay. '''2 Hmmm. |Character #16 = |Dialogue #16 = Fantastic. Now let's take a look. What does that say? 'A fishing village on a peninsula, and look for the canary!' Any idea what that could mean? |Your Dialogue #16 = Hmmm. |Character #17 = |Dialogue #17 = It must be a clue about where to go next. But where could it be? Truth be told, geography was never my strong suit. I know, not great for an adventurer, but I'm hoping you can lead the way on this one. But if you're stuck, I understand your friend Kim can be very helpful, could always visit her in Beverly Hills! |Your Dialogue #17 = Okay, let's go!}} Category:Special Events